Grave Error
by Eldaya
Summary: Pequeños relatos de historias llenas de pánico, horror y pesadillas...
1. Grave Error Antesala

La puerta se abre lentamente, chirriando estrepitosamente, hiriendo con su lamento mis oídos..

El olor a humedad, madera añeja y velas ardiendo llena la habitación, que presenta un aspecto oscuro y lúgubre.

Me siento en una silla raída y mugrienta ; ante mí, una mesa apolillada, y un libro de tapas duras aterciopeladas y hojas amarillentas.

La curiosidad me vence, y me apodero de aquél libro, que empiezo a leerávidamente..

ooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Queridos amigs... os presento una serie de historias que voy a intentar adaptar.

en realidad, son historias muy antiguas, pertenecientes a cómics antigos de terror, de aquellos que leí cuando era muy pequeña, y que actualmete hay poca gente que conoce.

Estilo Dossier Negro, Vampirella y demás...

Espero que os gusten estas adaptaciones, por lo menos las podreis leer, y, tal vez, con el tiempo, podais tener el privilegio de conseguir leer las historias impress en cómica

Aissshhh... recuerdos que atesoro con cariño...


	2. Grave Error

**Grave Error**

En el cementerio de Ridwood, en una de las zonas residenciales más tranquilas de Londres, habita Jonathan Tromoll, el nuevo y elegante vampiro de la ciudad.

De pie junto a la puerta enrejada, mira extrañado al cielo y a su alrededor.

¿Tan pronto vuelve a ser de noche? Parece como si acabara de acostarme... En fin, voy a ver qué menú encuentro para esta noche¡mis últimas cenas han sido un desastre! En las calles no encontré a nadie, excepto a dos viejas solteronas y una monja anémica... y su sangre era tan amarga... - ladeó la boca, con un gesto de asco.

Poco después, adentrándose en la zona central, encontró en las calles mucha más gente de la que estaba acostumbrado a ver ; por lo menos tenía ya donde elegir...

Pasó por su lado una bella joven, vestida con una fina camisa de gasa y una falda demasiado corta, a la cual se quedó mirando con apetito.

- Mmmmhh... ¡Ya encontré mi aperitivo! – exclamó para sí, lamiéndose los labios y acercándose tranquilamente a su presa...

La siguió unos pasos, sin darse cuenta de que la muchacha reseguía con el rabillo del ojo sus movimientos.

Se internaron en una calleja solitaria, donde nuestro vampiro aprovechó para asaltar a la joven.

- Buenas noches, preciosa... – susurró con voz melosa - ¿Tienes inconveniente en que esta noche cene... ¿contigo? -

Se dirigió a ella, enseñando sus caninos que sobresalían agudos de sus labios.

Muy bien, como quieras... ¡pero te haré tragar una estaca! - espetó la muchacha mientras que de su bolso sacaba una afilada estaca y un pesado martillo - ¡Mi madre me previno contra tipos como tú! –

No tuvo más remedio que huir, mientras rezongaba para sí : -¡Malditas mujeres liberadas¡¡¡¡Feministas! Oh, cómo quisiera encontrar jovencitas tímidas e indefensas... aunque por lo visto ya no quedan...

Debía intentarlo de nuevo, así que anduvo por las calles, acechando...

Encontró un pequeño parque, escondido. En un banco estaba sentada una chica de cara dulce y aspecto frágil, que se entretenía dando de comer a unas aves.

Se dirigió hacia ella, nervioso y sin ningún tipo de precaución.

- Perdona que te moleste, querida.. ¿Me permites morder tu cuello? - la frase murió en sus labios, de pronto, unos hirientes rayos de sol quemaban su piel.

Aaaarrrrggghhh... ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - un alarido se ahogó en su garganta - No es posible que ya esté amaneciendo. ¡Sólo hace diez minutos que salí de mi ataúd!

La chica, mirandole despectivamente, se puso en pie, y habló.

En los oídos del vampiro resonaron las palabras de la mujer, que rrastraba las palabras:

- El hecho de que en este preciso momento no veas al sol en el cielo ni notes sus rayos no significa que ya haya anochecido.

Supongo que un vampiro no lee los periódicos... y, es una lástima, porque si lo hubiera hecho... se habría enterado de que hoy había eclipse de sol. Doce minutos y dos segundos de completa oscuridad.

Y mientras la chica se alejaba, las cenizas se dispersaban, barridas por el viento.


End file.
